


First Dance

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They remember the first time a little bit differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah, love. How could I forget it?"

"It was at the Bronze..."

"You were dancing..."

*laughs* "Yeah. You always did call it that, didn't you?"

"... Well... _most_ people tend to call dancing... _dancing_..."

"Yes, but only _you_ call _fighting_ dancing."

"Fighting?"

"Wait... how do _you_ remember it?"

"You were dancing with your friends. And... and it was the hottest soddin' thing I'd ever seen. The way you _moved_, love... such... power, and... predatory grace... in every move..."

*hushed* "Wow. You have a way of putting things that just... mmmm... Go on. Tell me more about this meeting of us that I don't remember..."


End file.
